


Candy

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Series: Thorbruce Week (2018) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a little shit, Day 2: Height Difference, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, ThorBruce Week, but u don't really Have to read both, same universe as day 1 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: Thor knows how much Bruce loves sour candy.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> it's [thorbruce week](https://thorbruceweek.tumblr.com) day two have some more Fluffy Shit

Thor woke up one Monday morning to the crinkling sound of a plastic bag slowly being opened in the kitchen. Neither Bruce nor Honey was in the bed with him, and Bruce hadn’t woken him to say good morning, so he knew exactly what was happening. 

“Banner!” He yelled, throwing his legs off of the side of the bed and running from the room in just his boxers and socks. “Don’t you dare!” He ran down the carpeted hallway and launched himself into the kitchen, sliding across the wood floor and throwing his arms around Bruce just as he shoved a handful of Sour Patch Kids in his mouth. 

“Thor, they’re so good,” Bruce insisted through the mouthful of candy. 

Thor scrambled to stay upright as he tried to wrestle the bag from his husband’s grasp. “No! Stop it!” They were both laughing at the scene, but Bruce wasn’t going to give the bag up so easily, and Thor knew it. “Your tongue is going to bleed again!” He made another grab, but Bruce swung the bag to the side as the god continued to struggle to keep his footing. “You’re a scientist, you know how much acid are in those!”

“None of my PhDs are on candy, sorry.” Bruce tried to keep the painfully soft smile out of his voice, but the sight of Thor wrapped around his waist, his feet sliding all over as though he was in a cartoon, was too much for him. He let his eyes squeeze shut as a fit of laughter overtook him, but only for a moment. 

Unfortunately, sometimes a moment is a lifetime for a god. Thor lunged for the bag and stood straight up, his arm elevated as high as it could go. “Now, dear, please reconsider your choices,” he said playfully, waving the bag high above Bruce’s head.    
“Thooor,” Bruce whined, “I need them.” 

“What you need is to stop eating entire bags of them at once!” Thor held the candy up until long after Bruce had given up on getting them back, walking around their house with Honey trailing behind him and his arms taking turns clutching the bag. After probably ten minutes, which was a new record for how quickly Bruce had given up, Thor was finally able to stuff them on the top shelf of one of their cabinets. He forgot about it soon after, as this was a common occurrence and the hardest part was finding a hiding spot that Bruce wouldn’t easily reach. Luckily, Bruce was short. So, a lot of the hiding places were up high, where he wouldn’t be able to reach. 

Soon enough, afternoon rolled around and it came time to take Honey on a walk. 

“Dear,” Thor started, turning his head to look at Bruce, who was sitting next to him on the couch with legs on top of Thor’s. He set down his phone, answering with a small hum. “It’s time for the ‘w word’. Would you like to come?”

Bruce smiled and seemed to consider the question for a moment, eventually shaking his head. “Tony said he was going to call me about an experiment he’s working on, and I don’t want to miss the call because if I do, he’ll make me come into the lab early tomorrow to run the idea by me. You know how he is.”

“Okay, we’ll be right back, then.” Thor stood and clicked his tongue at Honey. “Come now, sweetheart, it’s time for a walk!” 

Honey followed him excitedly out of the house, and they started making their way to the small road that led to the main streets of the area. Honey was looking tired after only a few minutes, and Thor briefly  thought that maybe she was getting a little too old to be on half hour walks three times a day. He knelt down to pet her, running his hands over her rib cage and scratching the one spot just above her rear left hip that she liked so much. 

“Okay, let’s go back. I can go for a run of my own later.” He spoke quietly to her, his voice incredibly gentle with the old dog. Her tail wagged slowly and she licked his hand as if in understanding. 

When they walked back into the house, Honey went straight to the couch and Thor went to the kitchen, where he could hear Bruce talking, probably getting a snack out of the fridge while he was on the phone with Tony.

He walked through the doorway and noticed that his prediction was correct, though only in part. Bruce was on the phone, yes, and he was looking for a snack, yes, but not in the fridge. He was standing on top of the counter, babbling to Tony about the quantum physics behind the experiment with his phone pinned between his shoulder and ear. Fortunately for Thor, he was facing away from him as he slid his hands over the top of the cabinets, definitely looking for the candy that had been hidden hours before. 

“Banner,” Thor greeted, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway. Bruce spun around, almost falling off of the smooth marble as he stared at Thor like a deer in headlights.

“Tony, I’m going to have to call you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fic tomorrow is also in this universe!! and it's so fucking soft so y'all prepare yourselves anyways here's my [tumblr](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) if ur interested in checking it out !! (also if you post/rb mcu, young justice, avatar: tla, or voltron: ld content i'm probably going to follow back i'd love to make some more friends !!)


End file.
